


The Fall of a God

by What_is_in_a_username



Series: The Fall AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Oneshot, harry is basically a god, loki is secretly a decent guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_is_in_a_username/pseuds/What_is_in_a_username
Summary: Loki meet Harry Potter the Master of death after falling off the Bifrost and Harry being a nice guy gives him some advice.Just a oneshot





	The Fall of a God

  
When Loki fell, he forgot what the passing of time felt like. He forgot the sound of laughter and the scent of rain. His surrounding where bleak, colorless and silent, numb. He felt numb and he didn't know why. Maybe it was emotional, maybe it was the eternal void, or maybe something inside him had broken. Everything he knew was a lie, he was the monster Asgardian parents warned their children about. One of the devils, the enemy and it hurt. So, he guessed the numbness was fine, it was an escape. Loki fell and fell and fell, numb and uncaring. After an eternity or a day, he noticed he was no longer alone, suddenly there was a boy falling with him or perhaps the youth always had been there.

  
The boy was pale, extremely so, with hair curled and twisted in contrasting inky tendrils. He seemed small and rather short. He wore faded jeans, a simple T-shirt and a long silver cloak that rippled like a pool of mercury. However, the most striking thing about the figure was his eyes. They were the only source of color not swallowed by the greedy void they were falling through, a green that may have been mundane anywhere else, but at that moment, they shone a million shades of emerald. Though they were not directed at him, to Loki they were more beautiful than any stone.

  
Together they continued to fall twister and spinning with only the faint the feeling of not air, but something brushing past. There was no sound, not even that of their breath or the rush of blood through their veins, all of it was stolen away. Loki didn't even know if he could speak or even acknowledge the child.

  
"You seemed like you could use some company," said the foreign being. His voice was strange, it echoing back with multiple overlapping tones, like a thousand people were speaking through the young man's lips. It soft but still startling after so long. There was a pause as if he was waiting for a response, then he nodded once and resumed speaking. "If you don't have anything to say that's fine too, let me tell you a story."

  
"There once was a boy alone in the world, in a supposedly happy household, but it wasn't happy. It was a delusion of normality. He was ridiculed by others for being different, abnormal, maybe even magical. He was called weak and was bullied by the others, even though he could do great things, terrible things. This boy was never told why he was mistreated or what he had done. It turned out I wasn't what they told me I was, I didn't fit in their mundane world or even in their magical one." The being paused and set his piercing gaze on Loki. "We are very much alike Loki, son of two worlds, only I have progressed past that point and now they no longer call me weak and have earned my place in this universe. I passed my trials and metamorphized. Soon you too will have this chance, but you must make the right choice."

  
"I have been around long enough to nearly forget my life before. However, this I will always remember how I once was an unwanted child hidden away underneath the stairs pretending that I didn't exist. Only the strongest have to undergo such tests and you will become much more because of it, do not despair."

  
Then as the last echoes of his voice fade, he held out a hand, on it glinted a thick gold ring with a black stone embedded in the middle with a strange symbol on it. It was a triangle with a circle inside bisected by a line. Loki gasped, the first sound he'd made in an eon. This Being was known through the nine realms, no one is foolish enough to ignite his wrath. He walks with Death like an old friend. "It is time I introduced myself, I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black, better known as the Master of Death. I've been wanting to meet you for a while Hel speaks fondly of you." This time his voice was one, but still powerful. "I thought this would be a great opportunity. It has been a pleasure to fall with you. You will know what must be done. We will meet again and I hope next time it is not at your reaping, for sometimes even gods must fall." The proclaimed Master of death took out a slim branch of an elder tree, drew up the hood of his invisibility cloak and vanished, leaving Loki alone once more.

  
Loki realized he had brush shoulders with Death himself, and soon he would have to make a very difficult decision. There, impossibly far away, was an irregularity in the nothing and Loki was slowly moving toward it. His fall was coming to an end, but Loki Liesmith did not know it was a good thing.

  
Soon he would discover that he preferred the falling to the landing. After some time, he is willing to destroy Midgard itself to escape. So, he accepts this so-called glorious purpose and the cruel insidious magic that come with. He stands tall as he walks through the portal with his elaborate robes to hide his new scars, his eyes tinted blue and his hand clenched around a glinting staff.

  
-:-:-:-

  
New York lies in ruins, there is still building crumbling and fires burning but the rift in the sky is closing. A figure sits unnoticed on the edge of a mostly intact skyscraper. Cloaked in silver, he is watching the heroes scramble about. They wake the armored genius and the green giant shrinks. Then they set about restraining their defeated opponent. They do not look up to see they are watched, but their captive does. The eyes are still an overwhelming green, even with the more vibrant surroundings.  
"He made the wrong choice, oh well mortals are still so entertaining. Maybe he might even get another chance."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a idea I had and actually decided to write out complete enough to post. In a perfect world I would now write a lengthy fic about how Harry goes on to take poor Loki under his wing and they become magical BFFs. Alas it will not be....  
> Anyhow, I would love to know what you people think, leave me a kudos or comment pretty please.


End file.
